


Be Careful What You Wish For (or fantasize about for that matter)

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in 7th year (so not canon) in Defense Against Dark arts when the boys are shown a contraption that, when touched, projects an image of the thing they most desire with the intent that it could be used against them. Except these are teenage boys, so it doesn't go quite as planned. Harry/Draco, mild bdsm, Mostly PWP, First Time, Oneshot, HJ, Complete. Just some fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For (or fantasize about for that matter)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Boy on boy sexing, hj, mild bdsm, hj, smut without much of an overall plot
> 
> Author's Note: Because once in awhile you need to write something that isn't 50k+ words full of angst. :D Just a fun little oneshot. :)

            Draco Malfoy had a lot of fantasies and desires. It came from being a typical spoiled rich kid. So when professor Boone brought a fantasy finder to their 7th year dark arts class he wanted to touch it first – to show everyone the incredible things he wanted so he could point out that he could have them, if he had thought about it for only a moment he would have realized he didn’t want anyone to know what his deepest desire was.

            It was a simple oval shaped glass ball that was a hazy blue color. Boone had explained that when a person touched it their strongest wish or fantasy would appear on the screen in front of the room. He wore special gloves to keep it from working on him. “Now – this is very important and we will learn to be able to defend yourself from showing your desire as it can allow your enemy to know how to hurt you the most-”

Seemingly oblivious to the fact that a fantasy finder could be used against them there was a scramble for it, everyone wanting to go first. Thanks to his seeker reflexes Draco was the first to grab on to it – or he would have been if he was the only seeker in the room. Instead both him and Harry had their hands on the fantasy finder and he was about to whine when the screen lit up and everyone turned to watch.

            It appeared to be a bedroom and there was a gasp throughout the room as Draco appeared on in, completely naked. He had a leather collar on and it appeared his hands were shackled above his head. His head was rolled back, exposing his long pale neck, and between his legs was none other than Harry Potter. Draco’s legs were wrapped around the others waist, and even though there was no sound it was easy to tell the word coming from Draco’s mouth was ‘please’. The grin on Harry’s face was downright sinister and he gripped the blond hair tightly before thrusting into him.

            Everyone was in shock, staring at the screen as Harry roughly thrust into Draco, leaning down to bite his shoulder. Blaise broke into it giggles. “Who know the Boy-Who-Lived was into such kinky stuff, fantasizing Draco like that.”

            Everyone looked at Harry, expecting him to be horrified or embarrassed but he wasn’t. There was a smirk on his face and he was looking at Draco, who had gone pale.

            “It’s not mine. It’s his.” Everyone’s gaze slid to Draco in disbelief.

Blaise snorted, “Yea right. Draco fantasizes about you _dominating_ him Potter.”

His smirk only grew wider, “Apparently. Watch.”

            Draco realized what he was going to do, but Harry let go of it before Draco could react. If it had been Harry’s fantasy as soon as he stopped touching the globe the fantasy would have faded instantly, but even without his hands on it the image had stayed on the screen.

            Draco made a sound that could have been anything from a gasp to a sob and it seemed to break Boone out of his stupor. He reached out to grab the globe from Draco, and the screen instantly faded back to a white screen.

            “Erm, right. I guess a fantasy finder isn’t really... best for a room of teenagers... uh, that’s enough for today. Class dismissed.” Boone stuttered through the statement and then rushed off to presumably put away the globe.

            No one moved though, staring at Draco who had turned a bright pink, the flush going across his cheeks and down his neck where it disappeared into his robes. He looked around and then stiffly turned, heading towards the door. His steps faltered when the laughter started but he kept moving. Harry’s smirk never faltered as he watched the blonde flee, though it did briefly change to a thoughtful grin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            It was easy to catch Draco alone, the blonde had been avoiding others in an attempt to ease the teasing he had been the object of. He managed to catch him in the hall of the dungeons as he headed late to dinner. “Malfoy.”

            He started a little as Harry appeared in front of him and he stepped back quickly, “What do you want?”

            He moved a few quick steps forward, making Draco stumble backwards until his back was firmly against the stone wall and followed him until they were pressed together. Harry pressed his hands against the wall on either side of the blonde, boxing him in. “That is the question isn’t it Malfoy, seeing as I already know what _you_ want.”           

            He snarled at Potter, but it wasn’t very convincing when without his consent his body leaned into the others. He didn’t have much ground to stand on, it wasn’t like he could deny what had appeared on the screen. “Just because I think it Potter, doesn’t mean I actually want it.”

            Harry reached down to grab at his wrists where his hands were in tight fists at his sides. Harry seemed to be testing the water, and much to his disgust he found himself letting Harry pull his hands over his head and press them against the wall. “Oh, I think you want it Malfoy.”

            Harry pressed against the smaller body and shifted a little so he could hold both wrists with one hand. He kept expecting Draco to stop him, still a little shocked that Draco actually fantasized about being submissive.

            He squeezed the wrists together hard enough to hurt, watching as Draco winced. “So I guess I could do just about whatever I wanted, huh?”

            Silver eyes tilted up to glare at him, “I didn’t agree to anything Potter, just because you insist on pushing me around with brute strength, doesn’t mean I’m gonna give in.”

            He leaned in close enough that his lips were just barely brushing Draco’s ear, “What if I said that you didn’t have a choice?”

            He moaned, the sound was unmistakable though he was sure that Draco would deny it. Undeniably, however, the blonde arched into him at the words as well, his eyes fluttering a bit. With that, Harry knew that he could have the Slytherin any way he wanted. He laughed softly, making Draco shiver.

            “Oh, that’s what I thought. Whatever I want, huh Malfoy.” He pulled back abruptly letting him go, giving him a knowing look before he turned and headed for the Great Hall. It was dinner time after all, and now that he knew for sure that the fantasy finder had been right he was looking forward to playing some games.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            The next few days Harry paid very little attention to Draco, despite the other boy constantly glancing in his direction. He was playing his own little game and knew it was finally time to take it up a notch. The blonde appeared in the great hall a few minutes after he did and quickly slunk to his seat. Harry noticed that he sat a few seats down from the rest of the Slytherins, and none of them made a move to sit near him though they did manage to send a few quick insults his way.

            Or at least Harry assumed that’s what they were saying as Draco’s head ducked and he quickly started to eat his food, not bothering to say anything back to them. While it had its amusing aspects, he had to admit that he didn’t like it. Seemingly out of nowhere the urge to punch every Slytherin that took upset Draco had appeared.

            He had suffered his own ribbing for the revelation, though it wasn’t in his fellow Gryffindors to be cruel as the Slytherins were to Draco. Speaking of which, he glanced at the blonde in time to catch Draco looking at him and sent a wink his way. Shoulders hunched and frown firmly in place Draco’s attention snapped back to his food making Harry chuckle. The blonde finished his food in record time and took off out of the Great Hall.

It was amazing how one little act could change Draco so much. It was like since everyone knew now what he wanted behind closed doors – everyone expected it from him on a regular basis. He had fought that image at first – but the constant browbeating had him giving in. Less than a week to go from the arrogant Slytherin prince to just another compliant snake. Though he was sure he had a couple ideas of how he could snap him out of it.

It was easy after a few minutes to slip out quietly, pulling out his marauders map to find out where Draco was heading. There was a moment of surprise as he realized the blonde was heading towards Griffyndor Tower, but he shrugged it off moving in that direction.

He didn’t see him when he reached the entrance and was momentarily confused until an arm shot out and pulled him into a side hallway.

“Draco?” It only took him a moment to regain his senses as he pulled his arm out of his grip and glared him down. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I just – you had said…”

As Harry waited for more he realized that nothing else was forthcoming and stepped into the other’s personal space, understanding what was going on. “I had said what?”

He squirmed, glancing up to look at Harry. “You said – you wanted to do what you saw.”

“And?” Draco looked good all uncertain and nervous. It was actually surprisingly pleasing that he realized that Draco was trying to search him out to pursue certain activities.

“and… well… you never followed up on it. You’ve been… ignoring me.”

“So you just went to Gryffindor tower hoping that for some reason today would be the day that I would act on those things?” Actually it was rather odd that he had chosen the same day that Harry had.

Draco looked down at the ground and a blush was working its way up his cheeks, “I’ve been here everyday hoping you would come.”

He couldn’t help it, he knew that he was staring at him. “Every day?”

“I was worried… worried I would miss you if you decided you wanted to…”

Now that was endearing, he waved a hand at him. “So show me what you’ve got.”

Draco seemed startled at the abrupt command and stood in front of him, blushing furiously, but otherwise doing nothing. Harry raised an eyebrow, “Anytime now.”

            Draco looked to him, waiting to be told what to do, hands wringing and tugging on the front of his jumper. “Wh-what do you want me to do?”  
            “Show me you got something worth spending time on.”

            He glanced around the empty hallway nervously. He didn’t know what to do and hesitated, looking at the floor like the answer might be there. When he continued Harry sighed and grabbed him by the elbow, pulling him towards the edge of the hallway. “I’m not doing all the work, if you can’t even manage one simple-”

            Draco turned on him quickly, grabbing his robes and pressed their lips together in desperation. A closed mouth pressed against his and he waited for Draco to open his mouth or _do_ something but that was the extent of his move. There was something off about it and he pulled back, “Draco?”

            His voice was rough, almost tears, “I’ll, I’ll do anything I just don’t know what you want.”

            He didn’t know why he didn’t see it before, there might as well have been a big sign over the other’s head that said ‘virgin’. “Draco, have you ever… anything?”

            The blush was seriously endearing, but was a bad sign. “I haven’t, well there was… haven’t really _done_ anything technically.”

            He thought that over, the fantasy finder had showed a pretty vivid detailed image, he had assumed Draco had done it before, “Open your mouth.”

He did so surprisingly fast, standing there with his mouth open, honestly looking like an idiot. The corner of Harry’s mouth lifted up, looking at him before pulling him close and pressing their mouths together. He barely let the other relax into it before pulling back, stepping away from him. He eyed him and repeated his earlier command, “Show me what you have to offer.”

Draco trained his eyes on the floor while Harry waited. He finally reached up to start to pull his robe off. There was a quick laugh from Harry, “That a boy. Hope no one stumbles upon us while you’re showing off the goods.”

Draco hesitated, glancing up, and the continued to pull off his robe. At the last possible moment Harry stopped him, a smirk pulling at his mouth. He had got what he wanted, Draco was willing to do this for him. “Alright, not here. You be outside the portrait here at a little after midnight tonight, understand?”

Draco looked relived that he didn’t need to strip down in the hallway and nodded. “Yes.” He waited for a moment and when Harry just raised an eyebrow he realized that he was being dismissed and nodded again, “Okay, I will… I will be back then.”

Harry slipped back into his dorm room and once he was gone Draco realized where he was and quickly fixed his clothes, straightening out his robe before heading toward his dorm, flushed with his heart racing. He didn’t know exactly what he was getting himself in to but he knew that he couldn’t quit now, not when he was so close to what he desired, even if he was still a little unsure of exactly what that was.

 

* * *

 

          Draco spent the rest of the day nervously pacing when he could, tapping his foot when he couldn’t. No one asked him what was wrong, or what he was doing, and for the first time in days he was happy that he was mostly ignored.

            It wasn’t just that it was nervous, he couldn’t stop going back and forth between if he should even show up or not. What his mind wanted and what... other parts of him wanted weren’t exactly in sync with each other. He couldn’t deny the way it made him feel though, until he had seen that image up on the screen... he had inklings that his feelings for Harry were different. That what he wanted was _different_.

            His lack of experience though had kept him from getting a real idea though, had left him to shove his feelings far away where he could pretend they didn’t exist. At least until he was dumb enough to plaster them where everyone could see them.

            It wasn’t fair that he was being mocked, it wasn’t like he could have controlled it. It wasn’t like he wanted to be that way with everyone, it wasn’t like... his head dropped into his hands as the edges of a head ache started to appear.

            He was going to go, he knew that. All the back and forth and uncertainty never would override his curiosity. Around him the other Slytherins were settling into bed, with two hours still to spare before he had to sneak out. He’d go, he’d get this ridiculous urge out of his system, and then it would be behind him and he could go back to having no interest in Harry whatsoever. No matter how much that thought stung.

 

\---------

 

            “Harry?”

            He tried to keep his voice down so he wouldn’t get too much attention from the portraits, but it was already quarter after and there was no sign of the other boy.

            “Harry?” His voice rose a little, while he weighed his options. It crossed his mind that Harry might have been messing with him, again. The thought that any moment the Gryffindor portrait might open up to a slew of Gryffindors laughing at him, mocking him for showing up, was almost enough to make him turn back around.

            “Malfoy.”

            From just over his shoulder Harry’s face appeared, clearly previous hidden by his stupid invisibility cloak, and it took everything he had not to jump out of his skin.

            “What are you doing?” He couldn’t help that his voice had gone up a pitch, heart racing and angry that he had been startled.

            “Just watching you, was gonna see how long you’d stay here before you’d leave, but I got bored.”

            The casual arrogance should have put him off but instead it made him shift his weight, a tendril of heat moving through his stomach. “I would have waited.”

            “You know, I think I believe that.”

            They stood there, and Draco wasn’t sure if he was supposed to do something, or say something so he finally scuffed his feet, “Where are we going to go?”

            “What makes you think I’m not planning on staying right here?”

            He shrugged, really he didn’t think the other would just because he could pretend to be cold and careless all he wanted, but Draco had a good number of years to get to know the other boy. He didn’t have it in him to be cruel, or at least he hoped not. It would be a terrible thing to be wrong about now.

            “Come on.”

            Harry grabbed his hand and he was too stunned to do much else than let himself be pulled around. Harry’s hand was warm, gentle, and again it wasn’t what he expected. He should probably just come to grips with that he had no idea what to expect and go from there.

            They were heading to a part of the school that he did know, and he was fairly certain that Harry was bringing him to the room of requirement. It was adequate place, he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought of it before, probably because he could never find it. Oh, he knew generally where it should be but it seemed to only like to make itself known for Harry Potter. Sure.

            They reached a section of the wall that looked like every section of the wall and Harry looked over his shoulder at him, “And here we have-”

            “The room of requirement. I know.”

            So maybe he wasn’t completely broken, but the momentary disappointment that went across Harry’s face did made the corner of his mouth go up, and he couldn’t help but find it a little funny. Something in him wanted to soften that blow though, so he found himself looking down at the ground. “I spent a lot of time 5th year searching for it, I got an idea of where it was. Now when I try to find it.. I never can.”

            “It holds a grudge.”

            He wasn’t sure a room could hold a grudge but he wasn’t going to argue with him. It wouldn’t be the first thing in the castle that took on a life of its own.

            “Well you know how this works then.”

            Harry put his hand on the wall and Draco suddenly had visions of what would appear. Would it be a dark dungeon, would there be chains or ... abruptly he realized he had no idea what Harry was in to. It had seemed like he went along with what Draco saw, but that didn’t tell him what the other planned. Maybe what he wanted was worse, or was something that Draco wasn’t up to doing, would he be able to back out?

            All the sudden stress made him hold his breath as the door opened and he let it out in a whoosh when the door opened. It looked like a normal bedroom, a bed, no torture devices, no medieval looking contraptions and he felt silly.

            “What did you think was going to be in here?”

            It must have shown on his face, his reaction, and he was tempted to just shrug again but realized it was important what he had thought and he was the one that had wanted this, he had stalked Harry until he found him. He had to be honest. “I was scared.”

            “Why?”

            “I thought maybe... I know what was on the screen but I don’t want, I mean I’m not sure but ...”  


            Harry was grinning but before he could be offended he pulled him close. “Listen, I’m not going to hurt you. I know... I know that I was short with you before. I was just... testing. I won’t hurt you.”

            “Do you promise?” He hated how vulnerable his voice was, but there it was out there.

            “I do. We’ll even... do you know what a safe word is?”

            He shook his head, he had no idea what he was talking about. “No.”

            “How do you even know about this kind of stuff Draco? If you’ve never done it and know nothing about it?”

            Up until this point he had been maintaining pretty well but he felt the blush crawling up his face, and he couldn’t meet Harry’s eyes. He did note, however, that he had changed to calling him Draco instead of Malfoy and that had to be a good sign.

            “I saw a... video. A muggle one.”

            He had been lucky that when his father found out he had only punished for having muggle technology, and had no idea what it contained. He had destroyed it without ever seeing what it was and Draco thanked merlin for small favors.

            “You’ve seen one porn video and you came up with that image in your head? That is uh, that is some kind of imagination.”

            “How do you know about it?”

            Harry didn’t answer, just moved into the room and Draco dutifully followed. The room was sparse but now that he was closer he could see the ropes on the corners of the bed, so similar to the ones in his fantasy and he was sure now that it had been on Harry’s mind when he summoned the room.

            “Tell me what you want Draco?”

            “Oh.” He had thought about this while he waited, sure that Harry would ask him that question and even though it made him feel awkward he forced out his answer, “I wanted you to fuck me.”

            Harry’s fingers slipped off the edge of the dresser in the room that he had been leaning against, which made Draco wonder what was in the dresser, but that was beside the point. He had clearly caught him off guard, and how much he had made him think he had said the wrong thing.

            “Is that... is that wrong?”

            “No, I just didn’t think... do you really know what you are asking?”

            “Yes.” He tried to look away again but Harry moved suddenly and caught his chin, stopping him from looking away. There was a question on his face and Draco swallowed hard. “I want you to fuck me like I saw.”

            “Wow.” He had thought that Harry would want to talk about it first, but he was grabbed by the hips and slammed against the nearest wall hard enough to take his breath away.

            He had barely caught it when Harry was kissing him, both hands moving to grab his hair and tilt his head back as a knee pressed its way between his legs, urging him to spread them slightly.

            It was so much at once he barely could catch up, leaving his hands down at his sides as he tried to hold up against the onslaught. He was hard, already, and with the position they were in now he could feel that Harry was too. It made it more real, to feel the other boy hard and ready against him and he found himself humping his hips forward.

            A small whine filled the room and by the time he realized it was him Harry had pulled back, panting as he looked at him. He was sure his eyes were wide, and all he could do was stare.

            “Okay... I uh... I did not mean to do that.” There was some self-deprecation in Harry’s words, and with that Draco felt some of his tension melting away. Over the years they had moved from out and out hate, and even with what had been left he still trusted him.

            “I’m sorry.” He wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for but he was sure it was his fault, but Harry only chuckled and nuzzled against his neck.

            “Nothing to be sorry for little dragon, I didn’t expect you to be so blunt after we talked earlier. I expected you to be more... either way I liked it. A lot.”

            “I practiced what I would say.” He didn’t know why he had told him that, only that he wanted him to know that he had tried his very best to please him and knew it was the right thing to say when Harry’s grip tightened slightly.

            “Well... that’s good. There are, we need to at least talk a little before we do... whatever it is that we might end up doing.”

            “Oh.” Harry wasn’t moving though, still pressed up against him and tentatively he pressed his hips forward to see what would happen. A moan slipped out of Harry’s lips and there were suddenly teeth on his neck, biting down until he threw his hands up to grab at the other boy. His hand reached all the way to his shoulders and he had planned to push him away but found himself pulling him closer.

            Harry pulled away on his own, looking slightly unfocused and Draco raised his hand to the bite. It didn’t appear to be bleeding, but he was sure it was going to leave a hell of a mark and that only made him harder.

            Harry appeared to be getting control of himself again and gave him a sheepish grin, “Well, I didn’t really mean to do that.” His hand came up to push away Draco’s so he could get a better look at it, “You look really good with my mark on you though.”

            The possession in the words made him fidget and he very suddenly wanted to be somewhere beyond standing against the wall. He forced himself to focus on what they had started talking about.

            “You said that we need to ... talk.”

            “Yea, I did.” Harry sighed but pushed away from the wall, and Draco. “We do. We really really do. Things like what your safe word would be, and how far you go and uh... well a little late now but how you feel about marks being left.”

            “Have you...” Harry had everything so planned out, so precise and Draco’s stomach twisted at the thought, “Have you done this with someone before?”

            “No.” Harry rubbed a hand over his face, “No, I just... I liked what I saw. I like how you are with me, so I did.. some research so I would know what I was doing.”

            “Research?” The image of him and Granger in the library, pouring over books on sex and kink was almost enough to break the tension and make him giggle. Luckily Harry had already continued talking.

            “Some ... well you know. Books. More porn.”

            “Ah.”

            “Yea, right. Anyways.” Harry was charming like this, and it baffled Draco that he found the boy just as appealing when he was being sweet, or friendly, as when he slammed him against the wall. That was a whole other thing, and he would think about that when they weren’t possibly moments away from trying to make the fantasy they had seen a reality. “Anyways Draco, you need to pick a word that if anything happens that you don’t want or you want me to stop then I know. And I can stop.”

            “Why not just stop? Or no?”

            There was that grin again, and the soft edge was gone replaced by something that made Draco’s heart hammer against his chest. “Well, maybe you’ll be saying those when you don’t really mean them.”

            “Oh.” The words sunk in and he lowered his voice. “Oh.” No, no, that surely wasn’t one of the hottest things he’d ever heard. “Hufflepuff?”

            A burst of laughter came from Harry, “Hufflepuff?”

            “Is that... does that not work?”

            “No, I guess it will work. It certainly isn’t something that would have come up I guess.” He looked like he was checking things off a mental checklist, “Alright, what about marks? I mean... you already have one, but I can cover that up.”

            “Do you want to leave marks?”

            The way Harry ducked his head was almost shy, and Draco was surprised when he nodded. “I do and honestly? I don’t want you to hide them. I want everyone to see.”

            He wasn't sure he was ready for that, for everyone to know that they were making very real the image they had scene, but he couldn’t deny that he kind of liked it. “Okay. That is... okay with me.”

            “I mean, I guess we should talk about what you don’t want, or well... I think those were the important ones. You can always tell me if you don’t like something, right?”

            “Yea.” His voice was breathless now, as his mind raced about all the things that Harry could do to him. Nothing jumped to the forefront of what he wouldn’t like, he couldn’t image right at this moment with his adrenalin pumping and his dick pressing tight against his pants anything the other would do that he would say no to.

            “Take off your clothes.”

            The same command from the hallway and even though they were in private he still hesitated. Though it only took a quick glance at Harry, at the look of pure lust on his face, to get him reaching up to undo the ties. He hadn’t specified so he figured he would just keep undressing till he was told to stop or he was naked.

            Harry moved closer but didn’t touch him, circling around him like a shark as he slowly slipped off his robe, leaving him in slacks and an undershirt. He was sure that he was going to be told to do this so he made sure what he wore looked nice, made sure that he’d had something under his robes to give him time to stall.

            His robe was on the floor and he couldn’t delay too much longer. He felt a bit silly as he bounced on one foot to get his shoe off, though Harry’s hand quickly grabbed his arm, steadying him while he pulled off both his shoes and his socks.

            Being barefoot was different, and he wished there was carpet across the floor because it was cold. He reached up for his shirt but hesitated, even though he knew that with what he was going to ask he was assuming there would be a second time, “The floor is cold. Next time... can you have carpets next time?”

            “Yes.” He could be just projecting but Harry sounded as pleased as he felt at the mention of a second time.

            He nodded his thanks and reached again for his shirt, pushing through his nerves. He grabbed the bottom of it and pulled it over his head, but was stopped suddenly when Harry grabbed a fistful of it.

            It locked his hands above his head, blinded him and he struggled briefly until he was pulled back against Harry. He didn’t move, except to shiver as Harry’s hand traced down his bare chest, splaying out over his stomach. They skittered down, tracing the top of Draco’s pants and just as he expected Harry to put a hand down his pants he was released completely.

            He pulled the shirt off and threw it on the floor, scrambling for his pants, all pretense of taking it slow gone. All nerves gone, all he knew was that his body was screaming out for what Harry was offering and he wanted it _now_.

            “Slow down there little dragon.” Harry reached out to stop him from where he had been desperately yanking at the button on his pants. “Go slow. I like that.”

            “Okay.” He forced his hands to not shake, to slowly unbutton his pants and pull them down, overly aware that Harry was watching his every move. He shimmied out of them, feeling anything but sexy as he stumbled a little, but from the quick glance he took at Harry the other boy didn’t really seem to mind. It left him in just his underwear and he did stop, looking up from under his eyelashes at Harry, waiting to be told what to do. He knew he was supposed, he really did, but he wanted to hear Harry tell him it.

            “What are you waiting for?” There was a growl to the words, that felt like it crawled up his skin and he hooked his thumbs in the top of it, but still didn’t move.

            “Don’t make me come over there and do it.”

            He shook at the words and found his hands moving on their own, pushing down his underwear and kicking them away until he stood naked in front of Harry. His instincts told him to cover himself, but he forced himself to stand still. Harry moved towards him but didn’t touch, instead slowly moving around him and Draco had to struggle not to follow his movement.

            Without being touched his cock throbbed, pre cum leaking down the tip and he had never been so turned on in his life. No wonder he had never had that much interest in anyone, because he had never felt anything like _this_. How could he have found someone to be this attracted to when he didn’t know what he was looking for.

            He let out a squeak when Harry’s hand slid down his back, and quickly straightened, slamming his mouth closed. Harry moved until he was pressed against his back, and the sensation of clothes against his naked skin was different. They were slightly rough and everywhere they dragged against his skin he felt like he was on fire.

            “I like when you make noise.” He leaned back against him and wasn’t sure how to answer that when Harry continued, “If I don’t I’ll gag you.”

            That went straight to his cock and he barely had time to suck in a gasp when Harry’s arms were around him, one hand on his cock and he didn’t know if he wanted to push forward into the grasp or rub back against the hard on he could feel through Harry’s pants, pressing at his ass.

            “Harry?”

            “Yes?” So easy, so deceptively calm when one hand was stroking Draco up and down, moving with a hard steady pace that was sending Draco quickly into oblivion even though he tried to grasp on to something .

            “I...”

            “You what?” The hand sped up and Harry buried his face against Draco’s neck, listening to him pant as his body struggled to catch up.

            Whatever he had planned on saying slipped away and instead he only managed to get out, “I think I’m gonna cum Harry.”

            That wasn’t right, they hadn’t done anything yet, he hadn’t even seen Harry naked nor done anything to please Harry but it was true that he was quickly approaching an orgasm and he didn’t think he’d be able to stop.

            “Go ahead Draco, cum for me.”

            It was a command, there was no way that he couldn’t ignore it, and his scream when he came was muffled by Harry’s hand, covering his mouth as his body thrust, shaking as he came harder than he ever had when it was just him and his hand.

            He didn’t think he blacked out but he thought that it might have been close, at the very least the edges of his sight went fuzzy and when they focused against he was still naked in Harry’s arms. Harry’s arms that were pretty much holding him up.

            “Harry?”

            “Good boy Draco.” The hand around his cock reached up until it was in front of his face and he reached out to lick his cum off it without Harry telling him to, it just felt right. Harry’s other hand slid around his waist, pulling him back and ground hard into Draco’s ass until he could feel every inch of Harry’s cock.

            The afterglow was quickly wearing off though, and he had feared that afterwards he would regret that he had done anything with Potter, but instead he was only embarrassed that he had barely been touched and he came. Had the other boy had all sorts of plans that were ruined because he could control himself?

            “Harry, you didn’t... I’m sorry I couldn’t wait...”

            “I didn’t want you to.” Harry finally pushed back and turned Draco until he was facing him, and Draco shouldn’t still be shy after all that but he tilted his head down when Harry looked him up and down, one hand coming out to run along his softening cock, sending that shiver down his body again.

            “Get on your knees.”

            He didn’t wait to be asked again, carefully kneeling down on the pile of his clothes before looking up at Harry. Here he was eye level with Harry’s cock, and he was reaching up one hand before he realized what he was doing. He paused, waiting to see if Harry would say anything or stop him but he just stared down at him and he took that as a go ahead.

            The buttons were easy to get undone but suddenly he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. “Can I... do you want...?”

            “Touch me.   Just use your hand.”

            Draco nodded, his mouth dry from nerves, as he pushed down the other’s pants and underwear, his vision suddenly filled with Harry’s cock. Harry was hard, and he when he reached out to touch him he was already slick with pre cum. He moved his hand like Harry had, sliding up and down, so fascinated with the movement that he didn’t realize Harry was talking until a hand tugged at his hair.

            “I’m gonna cum, keep going, just like that.”

            He had never stopped and he felt the flesh under his hand surge and then Harry was cumming, landing on the floor and his front with a few splatters across his chin. He kept it up until Harry pushed him back a little and he settled back on his heels, waiting for what was next. He licked his lips, catching the stray strands of cum, and Harry made a pleased sound.

            “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

            He was pulled to his feet and pulled Draco into a hug, and their cocks rubbing against each other were enough to make him gasp.

            “Yea, that was good.”

            It was bothering him though, and he got it out before he lost his nerve, before Harry pulled away and he had to look at his face. “You didn’t fuck me.”

            Harry reached down to pull his own pants up, buckling them and motioned to the clothes on the floor. “Come on, let’s get you dressed.”

            He obediently started picking up his clothes but he didn’t forget his question, “Harry?”

            There was no answer until he was dressed and turned towards Harry. When he was motioned closer he moved forward, and Harry reached up to brush against his neck and he realized the bite mark.

            “No, not this time Draco.” They were dressed and he nudged Draco towards the exit, following close behind him. When they reached the door he quickly pressed a hand to the wall on either side of Draco. “There will be more chances, if you want.”

            “I do.” The reassurance that there would be another time was more than welcome and Draco realized it was true. He didn’t just want to have sex with him, it was something more than that. Maybe it always had been.

            “Good.” Harry nuzzled against the back of his neck one more time before sighing and pushing open the door. “I’ll let you know when we can meet again.”

            They both hesitated, they would have to go in opposite direction and Draco felt awkward as he made a half movement with his hand, not sure if they should hug, if they should... He finally settled for nodding at Harry. He turned his back to him, and the warm fuzzy feeling was fading a bit, and he was actually feeling... alone.

            “Hey Draco?”

            He whirled, his face hopeful as he looked back to Harry, hoping that he would say something to make this seem less... cold. “Yes?”

            The other started to talk, but shook it off like he changed his mind. “Nothing.”

            “Oh, okay.” His shoulders slumped, this was exactly what he had gone to Harry for, the sexual experience, so he didn’t know why he felt so down. He had barely turned when footsteps ran up behind him.

            He turned just in time to have Harry grab him on either side of his face and pull him into a kiss, a long deep kiss that neither was ready to pull away from until they were both short of breath, staring at each other from an inch away.

            “Draco...”

            “Yes?”

            He could feel when Harry relaxed, like he made some kind of decision and he couldn’t help return the smile when Harry’s face lit up. “Tomorrow, at breakfast. Will you come sit with me?”

            Sit at the Gryffindor table? Sit with him in _public_? He should say no, he should want to say no but instead he felt the worry melting away. The moment that fantasy had popped up he had thought that he just wanted the sex, but maybe... maybe he wanted Harry.

            “Yes.”

            “Great, I’ll see you in the morning.” There was one quicker kiss and then Harry was off towards the tower, leaving Draco to touch his tingling lips with a smile before heading back to the dungeons.

            One hand drifted to his neck, the mark he knew would be visible to everyone and couldn’t help but feel a small sprig of satisfaction. And he had a feeling it would only get better.

 


End file.
